Living Again, My way, The Black Way!
by EternalLoveAndDarknessAlike-K
Summary: Edward abandoned me along with the rest of his coven, leaving me in a foreign world. Little did they know they did so in vain. Bella Swan is no more, instead Annamaria Isabella Weasley-Black shall emerge from the shadows and return home, Hogwarts & the UK
1. Prologue: Reminiscing

**Prologue: Reminiscing…**

**Hey! This my first fanfic so please review! I would LOVE it if you did! Hyeaaa... I love Harry Potter and thought Twilight's mythical creatures would be such an awesome addition. Oh yeah!!! There's no Jacob Black in this one! HE'S ALL MINE (Well... my friend says its joint custody... xD)! Also... the Cullens will come in Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... Stephenie Meyer & J.K. Rowling do.**

The last thing I remember of Hogwarts was three simple hushed goodbyes in the Gryfindor common room before being dragged of to the middle of nowhere, Forks Washington. That fateful day, when Dumbledore gave me the news that I, the other Chosen One, was being taken away from England for my protection and for a mission caused my normal self to turn into a lesser version of me with a hole in my heart that could never be replaced until returning Home. What is worse is that my appearance showed it. I, Annamaria Isabella Black-Weasley, the metamorphagus extrodinaire, and Girl Who Lived was being sent away.

But now… before I get carried away with that day's occurences I feel a need to tell you about my life before it an why there was a need to do this in the first place. My father was Sirius Black, friend of James and Lily Potter. One day, now about 16 years ago, my life changed. My father had dropped me off at Godric's Hollow so he could run errands (Mum died during childbirth). Little did he know Voldemort was going to strike, with a sole purpose, to kill those who said no to him. That day Uncle James and Aunt Lily gave up their lives for me and my godbrother Harry. Their love caused Voldemort's demise when he tried to kill us both with an Unforgivable curse. The darkest wizard of all time was killed and all Harry and I were left with were scars (his was on his forehead while mine was on my hip).

Later on that dreadful night, Harry and I were taken into Professor Albus Dumbledore's caring custody until we were found temporary safehouses. Harry was dropped off to live at the Dursleys and I at the Weasleys. They were my family for the next 10 or so years until I went off to Hogwarts, so I decided to take to their name. Fred and George were my older brothers who would always listen no matter what, while Percy was the stuck-up one who only cared about himself. Bill and Charlie were the most energetic and empathetic brothers one could ever ask for. Ron was pretty much my protector in every way. He was too over-protective for his own good. And Ginny… Ginny was my only sister. She was a year younger than me but she and I got along just fine. Her serenity never rubbed off on me just like my spazziness never did on her. Now all that was left was Mum and Dad (Mr. And Mrs. Weasley). They were both so caring and took me in and raised me like one of their own. Mum was the best cook I have ever met and I sought to learn from her and Dad, well let's just say he can't stop talking about muggles. Merlin, do I have a lot of stories to tell him. It was he who told me about my true father, Sirius Black, and how he was put in Askaban for helping in the murder of the Potters and the murder of 12 or so muggles.

In light of school events, I have learned to think otherwise. In my first year at Hogwarts, I met my godbrother Harry and a incredibly close friendship sparked. After all, the hatred of fame does make people closer! I also met my best girlfriend besides…. (Well let's not go there quite yet. It's too emotional). Hermione was wise beyond her years and her tawny eyes depicted it all. Throughout the five years I was at Hogwarts before my expedition, my friends and I got into loads of trouble. In our first year together we helped to protect the Sorcerer's stone from none other than the Dark Lord himself. But, Hermione and Ron missed out on the action because of their injuries. In our second year, Harry and I learned we could talk to snakes (in Parseltongue as other wizards called it). We then used our newfound ability to open the Chamber of Secrets, save my beloved sister Ginny, destroy a younger Voldemort, and save the school from a giant snake bent on killing half the student body.

My third year shed much needed light on my heritage. I met my father's close friend and my father himself, during which meeting I learnt he was actually framed by a little weasel named Peter Pettigrew. Fourth year was the start of romance and more "teenage-like" thoughts in my year. What with the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball and all. But, good things don't last. Harry was chosen as the extra Triwizard Champion and I as the Hogwarts one. I don't quite know how that occured seeing as we were not 17 then, but it did therefore forcing us to compete in life-threatening tasks. In the last task, when we grabbed the Triwizard cup, both of us were pulled into a graveyard in which we came face-to-face with Voldemort and were forced to give him blood of ours so he can survive and come back to power.

The next year, an veil of disbelief and horrorengulfed the wizarding community, making life harder for all, especially Harry, Dumbledore, and I. Not one person in the wizarding community believed us besides The Order and our friends when we said Voldemort had come back. This was the year we were forcibly watched over and tortured by a Mrs. Umbridge. Oh that's right! The Order…. The Order of The Pheonix was when Voldemort was last in power a group of talented wizards who fought against him and his Deatheaters. The Order included everyone close to me that was over 17 and more. Soon it would include me. At the end of my fifth year, me and some of my close friends went to the Department of Mysteries for Harry had saw my father get tortured and killed there by none other than Voldemort. Little did we know, Voldemort had played with our heads… in the end my father was indeed killed but not until we found a prophecy about Harry and my destiny. It clearly said that none of the three can live whilst the others survive. I don't quite understand it, but that was on part of my mission.

The week after my father's death, I was admitted into the Order of the Pheonix quite hastily might I add. But what was I to do? I was told that there was a mission Dumbledore wishes me to complete. It involved befriending an inhuman psychic in America and asking for her personal take on the prophecy and sight into the future. This was not much of a mission because anyone of them could have found out in a matter of minutes, but the Order was quite genuinely concerned for my safety, so I let them send me away. That night, I forced to hurriedly pack my things and rush goodbyes with friends before I embarked on a different kind of journey.

I was taught how to apparate quite hastily before I was boarded onto a plane on its way to Seattle, Washington with 2 suitcases filled with every single one of my belongings (the insides were extended quite a lot if I must say so) and an envelope containing everything about my new life. Once I was aboard the plane and comfortably in my seat, I ripped open the envelope only to find out that I could not use magic during my stay. My new name was Isabella Marie Swan and I was to live with the muggle Charlie Swan who was under the belief I was his daughter and I would have to act that way. According to Dumbledore, the perfect way to fit in would bet to act like a klutz. Now that would be truly excruciatingly hard. Never have I ever fallen or done anything clumsy except that one time I got hit by a bludger when I was a chaser for Gryffindor, but that didn't count. All of a sudden I was expected to fall all the time, but I had to put on a false pretense so I gave in.

Forks was a small quaint town, full of bloody boredom and nothing else. In school, I was treated much like at Hogwarts, only in a muggle standpoint. Everywhere I went eyes were glaring me down and everywhere there was someone hoping and praying to be my friend. I was once again in the spotlight, the spotlight I oh so detested. Within my first day I had already found the family I was supposed to interact with. I mean how could you not, they were inhumanely beautiful. But that had to do with the fact they were vampires. From the second they saw me, one of them felt an infatuation towards me. Within mere months, we were hopelessly in love. I was still a danger magnet as always. We went through so much. The most nerve-wrecking would be when James tried to attack and kill me. I couldn't use magic because I would be given away and I was starting to like it in Fork, but it would never be my true home. My only reminder of that day would be the crescent-shaped scar forever imprinted on my hand.

But all of that life was behind me. The Cullens and Edward (my soulmate) left me stranded in the forest lest than a month ago. It all started with my 17th birthday (the Cullen's thought it was my 18th which it wasn't). I had gotten a papercut and was bleeding in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires. One lost control (Poor Jasper… he couldn't handle his own thirst too well and at that moment he had to handle six other ones) and nearly attacked. Thankfully, Edward came to my rescue. The next day, Edward and I went on a walk in the forest in which I heard the fateul words, "Bella" he said in a monotonous voice "My family and I are leaving tonight. I'm sorry but I don't want you anymore. I don't love. I never have. You were just a distraction for our family. We hate to have put in you in such a spot. We will be gone from your life by nightfall. It will be as if we never existed." At that moment, the rest of my heart (minus the colossal hole that left when I left my family, Hogwarts, and England) shattered into a million pieces. Many emotions rushed through my head. The most prominent were hurt, pain, suffering, and anger.

With the Cullens gone, Forks was a barren land. There was nothing more for me there. I had failed the Order and my heart. I was a mere shadow of a person. So, I marched over to my "house" packed up my belongings with the flick of my wand and erased the memories of every person in Forks. Bella Swan was dead and she would never come back. I am bound to never let her come back. Already, my emotions are spilling all over the place and I shall make sure that I will use them to my benifit. I, Annamaria Isabella Weasley-Black (I shall take my father's name proudly in his honor) am going back to Hogwarts and shall take this a chance to be happy again. I doubt it though, that 14-15 months took a lot out of me, but I shall make a genuine effort. And now with one little "crack" I am off and the reminiscing shall end for the future shall begin.

**How was it? Good... bad... horrible? Review please! Maybe after like 5 I'll put the next chapter! Eh.... make it like 3!**

**P.S. Sorry if the Edward monologue was off.... :D I'm not that good at remembering things.**


	2. Abrupt Arrival

**Re-uploading all chapters. Sorry?**

**Chapter 1: Abrupt Arrival**

With all my stuff safely around me, I was finally going to make it through the large Hogwarts gates and trek to Dumbledore's office. Just to be safe, I placed a Disillusionment charm around myself and my belongings and then make my way. As I walked through the doors I walked through oh so many months ago, I began to feel so much emotion but was to determined to get to Professor Dumbledore's office. Finally after about about ten minutes I had finally arrived at Dumbledore's office entrance only to find my godbrother Harry walking inside. I quickly undid the Disillusionment charm and recited a random name of wizard candy. Thankfully enough, "Blood Pops" did it. How ironic? They are made of animal blood. If I ever see the Cullens again, I have to give them some. Nah…. They don't bloody deserve it. God, the next time I see them I doubt I will be merciless… in fact I might be the opposite. After a few years of knowing Dumbledore, I was taught which spells work on vampire skin so I might just use a couple and knock those leeches into place. Then after I've had my fun, I'll forgive and forget so why not?!

After a few seconds of contemplation, I walked up the stairs timidly wondering how Dumbledore would react to my abrupt arrival. Would he be angry, disappointed, or would he simply send me back there? About three different scenarios later, I found myself walk into a door, the door to the headmaster's study. I slowly opened the door, only to find I had done it in vain. A penseive was out and Harry and Dumbledore were nowhere in sight. The professor was probably showing Harry all the memories he had showed me of my past, his own past, and Voldemort's past. Those memories could sometimes be quite lengthy so I decided to conjure up a chair and a copy of _Wuthering Heights _ to spend the time. Who knows why I like that book! When with the Weasleys and my friends I was loved adrenaline and excitement, so why was this romantic novel my favorite. I guess, it made me feel like a regular teenage girl, not the bloody Chosen One whose late father was wrongly put in Askaban and fell in love with a total arse. About two chapters later and my constant ridicule (I felt like it was time for a change of book selection), I heard two thuds on the ground I quickly closed the book and slowly spun the chair around.

"Hello Professor, Harry." Their eyes grew wide and their expressions more perplexed by the second. The room stayed silent for quite a few moments before someone finally decided to muster up words.

"I….. Is….. Isa?" Harry had recited his nickname for me in a low tone full of disbelief. It was only then I realized that my appearance was not my natural one. Only then did I revert from my mahogany brown longer than shoulder length straight hair and caring-filled caramel brown eyes for my jet black hair with red and brown highlights and green-blue eyes full of liveliness and a certain mischeviousness. Hell, when your hobbies are playing pranks on the entire student body and fighting dark magic (not that I wanted to fight it, but I'm not complaining), mischeviousness is bound to show in your features.

"Yes Roy… It's me Isa" The next thing I know is I was pulled off the wooden floor and spun around before landing securely in the Harry's strong, loving arms. I immedeately buried my face into his chest and let all my emotions run free. Not the best idea in the world, but around Harry I let my emotions take the better of me. The next thing I know… his shirt is drenched in tears and Dumbledore is looking at me questioningly.

"Annamaria, I assume your mission ended. Was it a success or a failure?" His eyes twinkled with curiosity and knowing.

"Sir… those who you told me to meet and get to know I met, but I did not get advice on the prophecy or an understanding of the outcome. I never got the chance. They had left the area before I could. Sorry, but I feel that it was for the better. They proved themselves to be disappointments who once you trust, they take advantage." God… what else could I have said. It's not as thought I could scream, 'I fell in love with one and now I am heartbroken but it doesn't show'. That would make Professor Dumbledore more disappointed with me than I wish for him to be.

"It's quite alright Anna. Harry and I together have found out how to properly defeat the Dark Lord and still make sure you both stay alive." My mouth suddenly dropped open and it felt like I had to bolt it shut.

"That's incredible news… I was wondering if it had anything to do with that memory with Slughorn. That and book of Tom Riddle's we found in second year." If it did, everything would fall into place perfectly.

"Actually, it did. The book along with a ring I found last year, the locket you found in Grimmauld Place, and the diadem you found in Hogwarts actually. Those two presumably gave you pangs of excrutiating pain and visions of younger Voldemorts right? Well, I believe they are all horcruxes and have yet to find ways to destroy two of these. Oh! And presumably there are three more. Nagini is one." Oh no…. Horcruxes! They are one of the darket of all kinds of magic. They are said to be pieces of one's soul. As long as the horcruxes are well, one can't die. This is not good at all. In fact, its catastrophic! Voldemort is practically immortal… Wait a bloody moment…

After a minute of pondering I spoke up, "Sir, doesn't basilisk venom destroy them… what about the illegal fiendyfire? I mean… they both have no antidote right? And the Sword Of Gryffindor, it's tainted with basilisk venom, so it could be used against Nagini. We could kill him." Harry quickly nodded, while Dumbledore's misty eyes twinkled in excitement and hope.

"Well Annamaria, it is quite possible, but later. I have a feeling the others are in Hogwarts too, but it is too late to do anything more. And I do believe you have to drop your luggage at the dormitories and then head down to the Great Hall for the Thanksgiving Feast." Wait… what the bloody hell! Thanksgiving… well I guess I haven't been keeping track of holidays too well anymore. Haha…. Like it matters.

But before I could answer, "Of course Professor. I will personally escort her there."

"Very well then Harry. Of you two go! I will meet you there in time to introduce Anna back to Hogwarts. By the way, it is quite nice to have you back Anna. I hope your last year here is as magnificent as you deserve." Then, for the first time ever since I met Dumbledore, I received a hug from him followed by a sweet, caring smile. The hug was different from others I have received. It was light, but filled with much emotion. And the next thing I know I am shouting "Bye Professor. It's good to be back! Thank you!" while Harry is running of to the Gryffindor common room with my luggage and hand intertwined with his. I swear I heard bloody laughing coming from Dumbledore as I left. But at least it was home, my family was here along with my friends. Well, half of my family and half of my friends. God… I am at bloody Hogwarts, why must the bloody drama of Forks continue to sneak into my thoughts. I swear those thoughts have a bloody devious mind of their own. If they were people I might just scream mercilessly at them.


	3. Annamaria Isabella Weasley Black Is Back

**Re-uploading every chapter. Sorry!**

**Chapter 2: Annamaria Isabella Weasley-Black is Back!**

Harry had already walked into the Great Hall a few minutes late to the feast leaving me out here to wait for my cue to enter the Great Hall. Bloody perfect, I have never like attention and now I shall have all of Hogwarts'. Well, it would be priceless to see all my fellow Gryffindor's faces. Especially the Weasley family's. Two of them are at school here, but for extra precautions, the Order is staying at Hogwarts for the safety of the students. Hah! It was so Hermione, Ron, Harry, and soon me didn't get ourselves killed by Deatheaters.

"…. And this year we have the pleasure of introducing a former student of ours back to her rightful year. Everyone, if you may let us welcome back Annamaria Black"

Yay…. My bloody cue arrived! I slowly opened the grandeous doors and walked down to the free seat next to my friends. Everyone at the Gryffindor table's mouths dropped to the floor and all I did was sheepishly smile. The next place I looked was at the Elder's Table where the Order and the professors were sitting. Professor McGonagal gave me an encouraging smile and eyes brimming with tears and many emotions, Hagrid looked like he was about to jump up and crush me in a hug, while the rest of the teachers gave me smiles that showed their enthusiasm. The Order on the other hand, looked as if they were going insane while trying not to rush over to me. I knew it was killing them and Dumbledore had noticed too because he motioned for me along with my three best friends along with my little sister Ginny to join the Order at their own special table. We all quickly walked over and hastily sat down before the four words that alleviated the attention were spoken.

"Let the feast begin." I smiled gratefully to Dumbledore and he matched it with a crooked grin. It reminded me so much of that vampire who left me. But he was long gone, and I was finally myself again. Thank god for my spur of the moment decision, otherwise who knows where I would be.

Before I could dwell on the dim subject of Forks, I was pulled into two simulataneous bone-crushing hugs. Oy… the twins and their infamous Maribelles (their nickname for me) sandwiches. I detest those hugs, but at this moment I was grateful. After all who wouldn't be when they didn't see two of her favorite brothers for more than a year! I can't wait to see what they were creating now that a year had passed and their business was slowly in the making. I'll have to be more careful around them. The best pranks I have made in Forks or been the guinea pig for were pretty pathetic compared to my usual standard and that could only mean one thing… Bella embarassed.

"Boys… let your sister say hello to the rest of us. Hi honey. It's been to long since we've seen you. God… get over here and hug you parents." Haha… dear old Mum. Well, she isn't my real mum but she's treated me like her daughter for about 16 years, so she was my mother of sorts. Right next to her was Mr. Weasley my adoptive father. He looked stressed and sleep-deprived… No! My father was working himself too hard for his own good. The first private word I can get with him, I have to hint about him getting some more sleep. I'd hate to see Mr. Weasley's health deteriorate… and then next to him were…. Wait it couldn't be! Bill and Charlie!!! Oh god! I haven't seen them in two or three years. They were always out of the country for business that it was hard to see them. My god… is it just me or is Bill's reddish mahogany hair in a pony tail with a jet black streak. My word… that hairdo suits him bloody well. And then Charlie, he was always clean shaven due to his work with fire-breathing creatures but now that he was doing a different job there was reddish stubble highlighting his face. The only Weasley missing was Percy. The bloody bastard knew that Voldemort was alive and growing, but he was still determined to stay in the Ministry. That is sealing his fate practically… he is bound to become a bloody Ministry worker who is all talk and no action. Gah! Whatever, not everyone in your family can be perfect. There is always bound to be the one who splits off. Next to my beautiful family was my "extended family of sorts", in other words the remaining Order members. Every single one of them held the expression depicting pure delight that I was back and concern over who knew about my arrival.

I knew that my mum was waiting for a quite overdue hug and I myself could wait no longer. But, then I realized we were in the Great Hall… hmm….. then it came to mind, MAGIC! It was too long old friend so with the flick of my wand a wall shielded the Order's table from the rest of the feast. Not one person could see us. At that very moment, I spun around and ran into my mum's arms.

"It's good to have my Mar back. I missed my rambunctious little girl."

"Mum. It wasn't the same without you for so long. I half expected you in the kitchen whipping up your scrumptious food"

Laughter shook her petite figure, but they soon turned into happy sobs. I didn't know what to do so I silently comforted until Bill and Charlie interrupted.

"Awww…. Rebonding…. The rest of us want to rebond with our little Annzles too.." Hah! That was priceless seeing my brothers whine like little kindergardeners. I think I might have to relish this a bit longer.

"Ohkaii boys. You're right. I should reunite with the rest of the family. Ron… my beloved overprotective brother… I missed you! –hugs- Ginny! It was torture not having a sister to fight and gossip with. –hugs and kisses on the cheek- Moony! Much too long. I have some interesting things to tell you –hug and kisses on the cheek- Tonks. Aaah! I needed my metamorphagus mentor so often –hugs and kisses on both cheeks-…." I continued down the rows in the same fashion until I finally reached the two grown Weasley men pouting in the back.

"Now… did I miss someone?" I knew that after ten seconds, the wait was agonizing for the both of them, so I decided to give in. Within all of ten more seconds I crept behind Charlie and jumped on his back.

"Now did you really think I would forget my favorite brother that I hardly ever see?"

"Bella… that wasn't funny and you jumping on me nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh come on Charlie! Lighten up I was kidding. And I am pretty sure Gred and Forge over there agree it was blood hilarious."

"Ugh fine Annzles. But, I really did miss you. Don't you ever leave us like that again!" At that moment, I deemed it appropriate to jump off of Charlie and jump into Bill's open arms. I was thrust onto his shoulder like a lifeless corpse before he started spinning me. Finally he stopped and gently placed me down.

Between my panting I uttered "I won't ever leave you guys like that again. I'll put my foot down. And Bill, I missed you a bloody lot too."

Then finally, the feast began at the Order's table. I took down the barrier and sat down next to my best friend Harry. It felt like old times at the Burrow. Everyone around the table enjoying each other's company. Suddenly I felt a warm hand around my waist pulling me to their body, interrupting my reverie. Next came a husky whisper.

"Well… Isa. I do believe you have grown up, but why is do I sense some sadness?" Bloody hell! Harry and his ability to read me like an open book.

"Later Harry, in the dorms. I don't want the rest of the family to know." I really didn't want the rest of them to know. It would pull half into an overprotective mode and the other half into a "Bella…. God. You and your stupid decisions" speech. Harry would be the only one not judgemental.

"Okay Isa… but don't forget." Then ever-so-slowly he took his hand off my waist. His warm touch was comforting and I was craving more, but I mentally slapped myself. He was my brother in so many ways, just not blood. Plus, I don't want a relationship, just time with family. Family and friends I haven't seen for oh so long… I decided to rejoin the family antics within a few seconds, but the idea of telling Harry about Forks remained to pester me.

Life was finally back to normal. Hogwarts was one of the only places I ever felt safe, and I thought this decision wouldn't come to bite my in the arse, or so I thought.


	4. Only A Nightmare May Stop Me!

**Re-uploading every chapter. Sorry!**

**Chapter 3: Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Except Maybe a Nightmare!**

Quite a few weeks past from the Thanksgiving feast and my life could not be more perfect. Except, I was dragged everywhere by different members of my colossal wizarding family (pranks with Fred and George, cooking with Mom, muggle talks with Dad, mythical creature education with Moony, metamorphagus fun with Tonks, so on and so forth). I just wanted some quality girl time and that was exactly what I was going to get. Walking down the ornate halls leading to the Gryffindor common room while practically dragging Hermione was like dejavu. I couldn't wait to get to my little escape, our room. These halls reminded me of the days when Hermione and I would run through the halls to share our thoughts and have some good quality "girl-talk". Hah! The only time we ever had "girl-talk" was in our fourth year when I was asked to the Yule Ball by Cedric Diggory, while she was asked by Victor Krum. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but Cedric was and incredible person and one of the closest people in my life at that time, but we drifted apart when I was sent on my mission. Plus, he was never part of the Order so now it would be unwise to rekindle our friendship. We had a thing, but it was just history now… I am pretty much incapable of romantically loving now.

"Finally!!! GAH! This walk is longer than it used to be! Devil's Snare! Devil's Snare! Devil's Snare!"

"Hells Anna! You nearly dislocated and severed my arm. You are soo lucky you didn't."

"Mar, don't do that next time. Ohkaii.. I would hate to enforce this" What the hell?!? Did Ron just say that? Oh, haha Ronnie has a crush on Maya! Time to have some good ole mischevious fun!

"Fine Ronnie… Next thing I know, you'll be off in some secluded broom closet snogging Maya. But hey, then you can't be my over-protective gitty brother!"

"Damn right! I am your over-protective brother…. WAIT! I take back the damn right!" Haha TOO LATE RON!

"So sorry, hey Maya. You should totally go out with Ron sometime." After that little statement, both of the persons in question were profusely blushing like Bella Swab used too. My job was done!

"Ohkaii guys. I think I'll retire early. Seeing that if I stay with you two, I might be bored to bloody death."

A bunch of murmured fines and groans followed, so I walked through the portrait hole before prancing up the dormitory stairs and into Maya's and my perfect little dorm. I quickly changed into a pair of flanel pajamas and a tank top before practically collapsing on my four-poster bed. The next second to follow, I was in the sweet center of my dream world which held nothingness. It was nothingness that comforted me the most. It made me feel like the world came to a halt and there were no more devastating problems tearing at the seams. However, this feeling was short-lived. Within what felt like a few blissful moments, I was pulled into a modern mansion that's outside resembled the Cullen mansion in Forks, but the mansion's surroundings told me the mansion wasn't in Forks. Even with my slightly enhanced witches hearing, it wasn't too hard to hear the screaming occuring.

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMI-…….." Typical, Alice was screaming in a bubbly voice about something again. It was good to see they were doing well in my dream realm, so they must be doing we in the real world. I wondered what she was screaming about.

"Alice, love, calm down. Your emotions are becoming hard to handle. What's got you in such a good mood? I haven't felt this level of happiness from you in a few days."

"I'll tell you in a few seconds Jazzy babe! FAMILY MEETING NOW! EVERYONE GET YOUR VAMPIRIC BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW! MAJORLY IMPORTANT!" Wow… Alice was just as incredibly hyper as she was when I knew her. God, I wonder what's she is on about. So, I decided to creep inside the house as the other Cullens were whining about why the news was so important while Alice was answering their whined remarks. A few seconds after I found a quaint little corner in their house to remain in, the remaining Cullens along with the tawny-eyed Adonis gracefully descended the stairs.

"Alice, we're all down now, so can you kindly tell us what was so damn important?" said the Adonis. God, at least this is a dream world where Edward can't break my heart or be an over-protective bastard. I swear, he is just as bad as Harry.

"Spill it pixie!" Wow… I guess that was Emmett's way of agreeing with Edward. Every other Cullen who was remaining silent simply nodded in agreement.

"Ohkaiii guys I'll begin!! Carlisle, do you remember your old English friend who helped you figure out about special abilities all vampires have… well he is sending some postmail our way. So, will you teach us a bit before we embark on a journey to his abode." What the bloody hell!!! That made no bloody sense. Lets see… now EVERY VAMPIRE has a special ability! I couldn't help but hope that Alice would explain her immensly cryptic statement.

"Ah.. Dumbledore is asking for a favor is he now?" WAIT! DUMBLEDORE! BLOODY HELL! HE JUST SAID DUMBLEDORE!!!! HIS ABODE!!!! THAT'S HOGWARTS! GOD BLOODY DAMN IT!!! VAMPIRES AND HOGWARTS SHOULDN'T MIX! Well, Alice said that all vampires have this special ability. OH MY BLOODY GOD! She meant wizardry, Vampires are also wizards?! God, I had to wake up! I just had too…

Vampires… Wizards…

Two Worlds…

Vampires… Wizards…

The next thing I knew, I was getting shaken quite vigorously. Gosh… I probably scared Maya with my sleeptalking. I mean, she hadn't heard it in what fifteen months. I probably scared her to death.

"Mar… wake up. It was just a dream. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Dot. Dot. Dot. That wasn't Maya. She doesn't call me Mar, only Anna or Ree. Only Weasleys call me Mar. Ugh, I didn't want to wake fully for fear of breaking down, so the only way of responding I could think of was a grunt.

"Oh come on Mar. A grunt? Is that it? Are you good?" Another grunt followed, with laughter next in the queue.

"Oh bloody hell! Ron or whoever you are GO! I'm tired. It's probably still night."

"It is still night Mar, but it would be pointless to go back to sleep now. After all it is six in the morning. You'll have to wake in an hour anyways" Ugh… he had a decent point there.

"Fine, but Ron you better bloody run when I come down!" I had ideas for revenge already bouncing around in my jumbled up mind.

"Sure Mar! It's good to see you are yourself again. God… Maya rushed me up here and you were crying and murmuring in your sleep. I was bloody terrified for you." Well then, it looks like this nightmare may prevent my good times, but hell nothing is gonna stop me until I let it. Hm…

"Now Ron, you better LEAVE NOW OR see you sister naked!!" That should have done it!

"Hells Anna! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'll be in the common room when you need me!" Next, the brilliant Ron ran into the door before opening it and then dashing down the stairs. But before he could, I decided to play a trick on him.

"Ron! Can you at least give me a hug before you go… please! Please! Pweaaaaaazeee" Haha, that should do it.

"Ugh fine Mar!" Ron slowly trudged up the stairs so I quickly grabbed a matching set consisting of a lacey flower-accented bra and tanga and hit it behind my back. Once Ron arrived I gave him a fragile caring hug before he walked away again. The second he turned his back away from me, I used my wand to magically stick the bra and underwear to the back of shirt. It would be incredibly hard to get rid of and I only knew two other people who could take them off, Fred and George! HAH! Like they'd let him take them off first of all! I knew it would not take long for Ron to bombard back up here to demand I take the set off of him, so I did what I thought was best, quickly undress, wrap a towel around myself, grab my toiletries, and scramble to the shower. While in the shower, I swear I heard Ron scream my name and say I was going to "bloody pay" while Harry was trying his best to calm Ron down. Hah! Ron isn't calmed easily, even if Harry one of the calmest most sincere people I have ever met tried. Only when one of his two sisters looking incredibly sad or pout in front of him will Ron immediately calm. Well, today was going to be incredibly interesting. I hastily finished my shower before running into my room and changing into a typical Hogwarts uniform, keeping the top five buttons of my shirt unbuttoned and wearing a beautiful grey tank top underneath. Instead of plain shoes, I also decided to wear gold slouchy boots, but those minor details were quite unimportant. Realizing, that the boys were still bickering downstairs, I grabbed my bookbag and rushed down the stairs.

"ANNAMARIA BLACK! GET YOUR DAMN INTIMATES OFF OF ME!" At that very moment, laughter rang all through the common room. I knew Ron was totally pissed off, so I decided it was better to let the git go free.

"Maybe…. Ohkaiii. Fine –points wand and casts nonverbal spell-… but I'll get you once more before the day is over." The next occurrence was sudden, but also quite pleasing like a void in me was ever-so slowly filling. Two warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a toned chest before the chest vibrated and a husky whisper poured out of the being's mouth.

"Isa. It would never be a typical day without your eccentric pranks and random acts. Those quite often make my day. But, if I must suggest something, you should take advantage of the next minute and run." I decided that another random act should occur in a few seconds.

As a sweet response I whispered in his ear with a great intensity, "Harry, if I took advantage of these few seconds I would never get the chance to do this. –kisses his cheek gently- And, I wouldn't get the chance to walk to the Great Hall with some of my favorite people in England, and the whole bloody world." At that moment I pulled out of Harry's embrace, immedeately missing his warm touch, to look at his face. His cheeks were a tomato-red and his jade green eyes were full of love. Wait, love? My my… I do believe that I am falling for Harry, my Harry, so much so my hair for the first time since I arrived in Hogwarts to a bright red with blond and mahogany highlighted pixie cut.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? Oh that's the word for it! Two lovebirds!" Alway count on Ron to ruin a beautiful moment.

"Shut it Ronnie, unless you want the intimate back on you again." That shut him up fine. Thank god Maya came down, but with Fawkes on her shoulder. That was quite a peculiar scene. Thank god, Harry covered it for me otherwise my hair would have soon turned a curious blue.

"Mione… why is Fawkes on your shoulder?" Harry's voice is getting cuter and sexier by the second. Wow… AWKWARD!

"Oh.. Harry, Ree. Dumbledore wishes for you to meet him after class about extra security or something."

What was it about? Why did he even need extra security. It's not like they would bother me that much, or so I thought. Nothing was stopping me until, the nightmare decided to and I didn't even let it. The classes passed by just like how they had all those years before. Ron was being a bloody oaf, Hermione was being the sincere know-it-all, I was being the vibrant prankster who constantly changed her appearance, and Harry was being the Quidditch fanatic who was always being fearless. And then, it was time for our meeting with Dumbledore. Ahh…. New security, just what I need to be concerned with! Bloody hell. I do believe this new security might just make me crack and burst.


	5. The New Security or Should I Say Old

**Re-uploading all chapters. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: The New Security, or Should I say Old Security?**

"Isa… I think we should start heading to Dumbledore's."

"Fine… but I do believe that a change in hair color is neccessary."

"I do believe I want to incur that change. Before we go to the Headmaster's office, I have to tell you something Isa."

"Anything, Harry. Just go out and say it."

"Annamaria Isabella Weasley-Black, I love you. I alway have and when you left, part of me left with you. Now that you are back, I can't help but feel a more romantic love growing towards you." Ohmibloodygod! Harry said he loved me! Of course I love him too! He was always there for me. And when I came back, I felt love towards him too. I knew quite well what was going to happen next. My features would change. Why? Because I love Harry back.

"Harry, there are so many things I want to say to you right now, but I believe I shall say the most important. Harry James Potter, I love you with a burning passion…." Before I could continue my rant on how much I love Harry, Harry crushed his lips to me letting out all his passion. The next thing I knew, I was kising him back with the same ferocity. I let my tongue trace his lips before asking for entrance which he all to happily granted. Our tongues moved so gracefully that it was as if they were dancing the merengue. But, good moments couldonly last so long, so I pulled back.

"Harry, I would love to continue snogging but we have to get to Dumbledores."

He sighed such a disappointed sigh, that a genuine smile crept onto my face. I slowly slid my hand around his waist while my hair turned to a combination of homely loving red, warm brown, light blond, and mysterious black and my my eyes stayed in their beautiful blue green contrast. I then slowly led Harry and myself to Dumbledore's office. The entire way their, he was kissing my hair and pulling me closer to him. I was confident today was going to be a good day, but was I oh-so bloody wrong.

"Blood Pops"

We then slowly marched up the spiral staircase and opened the door to find Dumbledore conjuring up nine chairs around his desk. Well, I them presumed the security would be a group of seven talented individuals.

"Professor," I said interrupting his dazed gaze, "we are here to talk about the new security matters."

"Ah, Anna and Harry. It's good to see you both, together hall I say. Please sit down next to me while I fill you in. –gracefully takes seat on Harry's lap as Dumbledore takes away one chair- We are going to welcome seven new persons to help protect Hogwarts. Seeing as you two are by far some of my most talented disciples ever, you two are in charge of teaching theses seven how to fight against Deatheaters. They are not mere humans, and knew little of their magical ability until about three weeks ago. But seeing as their minds work much quicker than ours, they have already mastered all N.E.W.T. level magic. All they need now is someone to teach them the proper way to duel. That's where you two come in. You will teach them the art of dueling, but also in a manner that is quite like the Deatheaters' or the Order's. Do you both coply to my instructions or have any questions?"

Harry was speechless and all he could muster was a nod. I knew better than that, so I answered for the both of us.

"Professor, we would love to help train them. It would ensure the safety of the other students as well as the outcome of any battles if they were to occur. I do have one question. What did you mean by they are not mere humans?" The answere couldn't be good. Werewolves (both full moon and shape-shifting), pixies, elves, giants, or…. NO it couldn't be vampires.

"Well Anna, they are due to arrive in mere moments, but I will answer your question in one word. Vampires"

And at that word, my emotions were all over the place. THIS WAS A TOTAL DISASTER! God, they leave me and now their kind comes back into my life. Is there no end to this! Harry must have noticed because he took my head, faced it towards his own and pulled me into a sweet kiss that within mere moments deepened. I heard a light chuckle from Dumbledore before he turned our chair around to face opposite his desk and before a light thud echoed through his study. The security was here, but I didn't dare to pull away from Harry and he didn't dare to pull away from me.

"Well, Carlisle. It's so good to see you again my dear friend along with your beautiful family. These are my two favorite students, who after they realize we have guests, should be introduced properly. Both of you, please turn your attention away from each other for just a few minutes."

The Cullens were laughing at me. WAIT, THE GOD DAMN BLOODY CULLENS?!? What the hell were bloody vampires doing here? And they can practice magic! Oh god damn bloody mother f***ing great!!! At least I don't look Bella Swan now. Plus, Bella Marie Swan is dead. And I was going to have a fun time torturing these poor unsuspecting leeches. Then, just when I was breaking away from Harry, his beautiful voice decided to groan. But, we needed to "introduce" ourselves to these people.

"Harry, we have to introduce ourselves to their entire coven."

"I know, Isa. But, it's been too long. I mean, with you going off to meet some inhuman psychic for fifteen months or so." Ouch, the Cullens must have heard that and were probably incredibly confused. Oh well, here goes nothing. It took all my strength to make sure my hair stayed a beautiful contrast of red, brown, blond, and black.

" Sorry about that. You must the Cullens. It's quite nice to meet you. I am Annamaria Isabella Weasley Black, but do call me Bella. And this is Harry Potter."

I swear I saw them shudder when I said Bella. Oh well! It's their own goddamn fault and I am going to have some fun now, won't I?

"Well, the pleasure is ours. As you now know, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our adopted children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and the depressed shadow of a person over there is Edward. Sorry, but he is always this depressed." At least Carlisle didn't lose his kindness.

"Well, now that all of you are now acquaintances, I do have to pass along some information. Anna, I know what you are thinking, but this is for the best. You should also come out when you are truly ready. But, now I fear that is going to be farther away than I would have hoped. Secondly, Esme and Carlisle, I do believe that I have positions for you. Carlisle would you mind working in the Hospital wing, and Esme how about being a co-teacher of Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid? Very well, now for living arrangements. Alice and Rosalie, you will be living with Anna in the Gryffindor girls' dorms while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will live with Harry in the Gryffindor boys' dorms. Carlisle and Esme, I have quarters ready for you near the Hospital wing. I will show you those soon. Also, Anna and Harry are here for you anytime. They will also be your dueling instructors. Are there any questions?"

UGH! I have to live with two of them! Does he know how hard that is going to be? I mean, UGH! This needed to be dealt with.

"Professor, can I talk to you privately?"

"Of course Anna. This way please." I gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips before dashing after Professor Dumbledore. I knew the Cullens would hear anyways, but at this moment I didn't care.

"Professor. I don't mean to be rude or frank here, but is this truly good considering my mission? I know you don't know the full details but I have a feeling you know more than you are letting me know."

"Of course I know more about the mission than I let you see, but this is necessary. I do believe that you should tell at least someone soon. Thank god for you being a successful Occlumens or we would be in true trouble now."

"True sir. I'm sorry for not trusting you, but I am still concerned about breaking my secret. I truly hope I can manage to keep it just a little bit longer." My mischevious eyes gave away exactly what I was planning. Haha… I have to get to Fred and George soon so my bloody brilliant plan can be initiated.

"Now, Anna, don't do anything too rash. You might end up paying for it soon. And congratulations. Life seems to be moving well for you. Maybe, you have truly moved on after your horrible incidents in America."

"Of course professor. WAIT, you knew the entire time? Wow professor. I swear, sometimes you are just as mischevious as my brothers and I. Anyways, farewell. I have a feeling that everyone is eavesdropping and are quite frankly impatient. Bye professor. Don't worry, I'll show the Cullens the bells and whistles of Hogwarts." I then decided to give a sweet but mischevious laugh. It seemed like impeccable timing. Only, Dumbledore chuckled with me this time.

"That may cause even more worry Anna."

And with that I was off to see the Cullens and my Harry. Showtime!

"Ohkaii… apparently time is of the essence right now. How about I show all of you, save Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen who the headmaster wishes to converse with, to the Gryffindor dormitories. After that, I do believe the five of you will be bursting with questions and what not, and I will surely answer them. Hurry along now. I don't have all day."

Just then, Harry wrapped his Quidditch tones around me and pulled me to him. I swear I heard a growl just then, but I didn't care. All I could see now was Harry, my sunshine. But, I still knew the Cullens were there, so instead of kissing him passionately like I wished so much to, I settled for a simple kiss on the lips before pulling away. And then the seven of us were off to the Gryffindor dormitories. The Cullens were eternally curious of the happenings in Hogwarts and seeing I was off on a "Muggle Studies Excursion" for about a year, I was unable to answer with the details I knew the craved. Thankfully, Harry came to my rescue and answered most of those questions. I had this gut feeling that Alice was suspicious of me, but knew I could soon prove that to be absurd, even though it wasn't.

Finally we arrived at the Gryffindor portrait hole and I was all too eager to get inside. Why? My best friends were there waiting and I had an all too good idea of what to do to Edward. However, Alice would find out soon and be utterly shocked and probably figure it out. That's why I was going to use a spell to block Fred, George, and me out of her visions. It would be brilliant. I all too eagerly danced over to the portrait hole and sang the password. At that moment, I changed my appearance to my typical curly jet-black hair with red and brown highlights. I also decided to add a little excitement to the combo and gave myself a few blue and green streaks. Uh-oh… Cullen Quesstion Time! Yipee!!!

"Whoa! What the fuck! That was totally sick! How'dya do that!" God, typical Emmett! I guess the big 'ole teddy bear did not change one bit.

"Well, if you must know. I am a metamorphagus extrodinaire. In other words, I can change my appearance countless times. Let me prove it." To prove my point. I changed my height to that of Alice's and change every one of my features to look like an uncanny copy of her. I then changed myself to a mirror image of Rosalie and then to a girl with beautiful blonde hair and electrifying sapphire eyes. I looked a supermodel. At that moment, I saw Edward staring at me with a perplexed expression while Harry was silently chuckling.

"Well then… I can now use someone as a model for me!" Oh god, Alice is gonna play Barbie doll.

"Now, Alice hon. We want them to respect us not to be incredibly frightened out of their wits while we dress them up as dolls…" Thank god for Jasper!

"There is no need to repeat Bella, Alice," said a velvety voice I knew all too well to be Edward. That did it. I needed revenge and I needed it soon…. Make them suffer before they learn whom I am. And at that moment, I marched through the portrait hole to the two people I knew would help, my mischief-makers. They were already there planning as if they had an idea of what was going to happen next and what I was going to ask.


	6. Vengeance Is Bittersweet

**Re-uploading every chapter. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5: Vengeance is bittersweet? Title needs to be redone after finishing chapter**

"Gred, Forge! I've got a proposition for you, but first… you do have to know about my Muggle Studies Excursion."

Fred and George literally bounced out of their seats and all the way over to me. Both of them knew I didn't tell anyone of my trip and they probably felt a certain amount of joy being the first people I trusted this with. I knew I probably should have trusted Harry with this, but if I told Harry I might have shown my true colors. Not that I didn't love him, but Edward was my first love, and my love for him still exceeded mine for Harry, even if the Adonis didn't feel the same way back. I love Harry, but don't get me wrong… it was too fast and it didn't feel as right as Edward did. It felt like loving my brother. He was my godbrother and it would kill me to hurt him. And, kissing him felt so wrong, but so right, while kissing the vampire felt so pure and undying. But, love takes time and if I try with my Harry, my love might grow stronger and overtake the feelings lingering in my heart for Edward.

Anyways, that was a little off-topic. Fred, George, and I went off to the Room of Requirement where I poured out every detail and emotion of my American experience. By the end of it, the twins looked positively furious and I knew their plans would be quite entertaining. Soon after they commented sympathetically (with loathing in their voices), the planning commenced.

"Hey Maribelles! Y'know we are wizards… so there is a perfect way to scare the poor unsuspecting vampy. We could well use a paintball gun… and uhmm…" Wow. Fred and his muggle fancies. I swear he is so much like his father.

"No… Fred! Paintgun?!? Honestly… you have lost your touch bro. How about making him into a puppy. We could leave him like that for days." God… when he becomes human again he would freak. I still want him to pay, but not torture the poor boy physically. Hm… mental torture! I got it! Bella Swan reincarnation.

"Ohkaii boys… how about we make a 'ghost' of sorts of Bella Swan. Only Eddie boy can see her and we can make him go insane in his family's eyes." My favorite twins broke into hysterical fits at the mere thought of that. I guess it was a decent idea in their minds.

"Maribelles… you Annamaria Isabella Weasley Black have outdone yourself…. We find it…" Oh no twin talk. They are gonna finish each other's sentences. Now come's George's half.

"… Truly brilliant, but we have to make the boy suffer. He should be seeing halluination Bella and then we should get hallucination Bella tell him depressing things that will only make the boy more sad. Then she should show herself. And maybe then… she could scare the entire family" Haha! The twin's and their ideas. I swear they are really devious. But first… they have to see Bella Swan before they can create hallucination Bella. Ohkaii… the operation shall commence tomorrow.

"Boys… its getting late. Hows bout we start our little operation tomorrow. We can let the git pay then, and pay dearly with his sanity. I'll show you Bella Swan then. Mmmkaii… ?" The boys quickly nodded their heads while stifling yawns. We then rushed up into the Gryffindor common room only to find Harry, Hermione, and the Cullens awaiting us. Yay! Time to explain ourselves. This was never fun before in Hogwarts or in America either, so it surely wouldn't be fun now.

"Long night… eh. Maribelles? I think we will call it a night. The order wants us bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow. Fare thee well" Gah… the twins left me after their dual farewell. That leaves me by myself. And here comes the Mione rant.

"Annamaria Isabella Weasley Black… what the bloody hell were you doing out so late?"

"Goodness… Maya. Honestly you are just as bloody bad as my distant cousin. (Jacob Black… ring a bell?) I wish everyone would jut leave me bloody be once in a while. –huffs and walks away-" Honestly sometimes she gets on my last nerve.

"Fine, but all of us, including the Cullens, were planning on starting their training sessions tomorrow. Preferibly 3 p.m. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure. But, right now I think I shall call it quits. So don't think of trying to stop me. None of you." Harry looked a little sad that I was neglecting him, but I would have to deal. It was a little time. That was all I needed right?

******(Time passes/a.k.a. the night passes)

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. I do believe it is time for the human to wake up." Uhm…. Ack…. Best be nonresponsive.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You shall wake up, or I will give you a makeover." And with that I shot up out of bed and glared at the little pixie.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I would!! By the way, your twins are downstairs waiting for you." YES! Phase one to be put in action. And with that, I dashed over to the shower with toiletries at hand. I took a quick shower before combing the rat's nest and changing. I then charged down the stairs and tackled the twins.

"Oy Maribelles. We missed you too. But come on lets go." Of course. We sprinted off to the Room of Requirement where I quickly morphed into Bella Swan.

"Damn Annamaria. You look all innocent right now." Haha! The twins called their partner in crime innocent.

"Why thank you. I do believe my façade was also first-class." And with that we broke into laughter. Finally we calmed down and Fred and George quickly cast the spell. Within a few seconds… standing next to me was a perfect mirror image of Isabella Swan.

"Perfet boys. Now I shall perform the spell to make her only visible to Eddie boy and us. Singulus Visimente Edward Cullen, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Annamaria Black." And Voila… the 'spirit' stayed the same but you could not see her in the mirror. I quickly dressed her in the clothing Edward loved on me. And then it was off to breakfast with her in towe. We sent her off to find Edward. And sure enough she did and spooked him too.

"BELLA!!! I missed you" Everyone was staring at him like he was mentally unstable. His family looked even more concerned, perhaps because they found a double meaning in his words. She whispered back to him the saddest thing ever.

"Edward… Love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." At that moment, he burst into dry sobs and said back something.

"Bella, what is that supposed to mean. You're here. We aren't separated. You are next to me." Hahahahaha! NO I WASN'T!

"Edward… It's me Alice. No one is next to you. In fact… the only Bella in miles is staring at you like you are nuts. Seriously, and that isn't your Bella. Your Bella is where you left her in Forks. She's safe just like you wanted." WHAT?! He did all that to protect me? Gahhh… I need to talk to someone about this, but who? Uhm… My dear cousin Jake! Okay. I do have a phone now. I'll just call him. I hastily conjured a sound-proof barrier around me while I took out my phone and dialed Jake.

Ring….. Ring…… Ring…… why is it taking so long??

"Mggghhhhhh… what?" Jake must have just woken up.

"Well is that any way you treat you cousin that can kick your wolfy ass without even trying, Jacob Black? My my my….."

"ANNAMARiA ISABELLA WEASLEY BLACK! Why did you leave Forks without a goodbye! I swear I thought you were abducted by leeches. You must have some idea how scared I was."

"Yeah yeah Jake. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine, and don't worry. The bloodsuckers left me and I went back to Hogwarts… but they came here too…"

"Sure sure… WAIT! WHAT??? That good-for-nothing…"

"No. Jake, I am fine. Don't worry about me. I am getting revenge. But I think there is no need for it. He left to protect me."

"Then Bells, why are you torturing the boy… Honestly whatever you are doing might hurt him mentally. He could spiral."

"Gee that makes me feel a bloody better. I'm fine with it Jake. He doesn't know its me."

"Good… now what are you doing to Eddie boy"

"Well… -looks back at the Bella 'spirit'- He is getting hunted by a spirit of Bella and basically. He looks like he is going mentally insane. At this very moment the spirit is telling him that he sent her over the edge into depression, and he is dry sobbing. Only me, Edward, and my 2 closest brothers can see this though. It is probably quite scary for his family though. They think he is going insane and hallucinating."

"Ahh… same old Bells. I don't know why you didn't tell them what you were though. It would have been funnier to see something like that in person. Well, anyways Bells I gotta go. My shift is in 30 minutes and I kinda have to face my furry little problem soon."

"Sure, sure Jake. Bye. Please call soon."

"I'll be sure too Bells."

And with that a beautiful phone call with my cousin ended while Edward just sat in hysterics and I undid the sound barrier. I admit, this is crueler than the puppy idea, but that much more amusing. I couldn't help but roll on the ground in fits of laughter. All of a sudden, every eye was on me. Oh no… need to think of comeback.

"Sorry. My cousin, Jacob, called me and he was being bloody hilarious."

At that moment, I realised my tiny mishap, Jacob's name. Oh well, there are many Jacobs in the world. They believed me and turned their attention to the crying Edward who was looking at 'Bella' and listening to her depressing lovey remarks.

The latest being, "Noone meant more to me then my lion, my majestic confident protector. He loved me and left me here to wither away and die. My love, I'm gone forever, never to be in your grasp again."

It got to his head so much that he stormed up to Alice and screamed, "SHE'S A GHOST DAMMIT! SHE'S DEAD" before falling onto her feet and continuing his hysterics while muttering things like "No Bella.", "I did it to protect you.", "No! I lost my only love."

It finally started to get to me, and became so overwhelming, I couldn't help but run out of the room. Fred caught it and alerted George causing them both to run after me. Great… they'll know I am a weak one broken due to all that has ever happened to me. I wish Sirius or Dad was here, they'd know what to do. Losing control of my legs, I fell to my knees outside the Fat Lady. The last thing I heard before my hysterics ws Fred and George.

"Maribelles, it's okay. Everything will be just dandy. Your brothers are here and we aren't leaving."

Sadly, that didn't make me feel any better. I kept thinking about Forks, Edward, my little cousin, time with the Cullens, all of it. My hair changed to the stupid somber mahogany. And I fell into deeper cries, knowing I caused Edward unneeded pain, that he indeed was trying to protect me. He had the best of intentions.

But NO! I couldn't let myself falter, not again. Forks was the only place I would dare let that happen in. No way, no how am I letting this get to me. So I stood up and straightened out my clothing before pulling my face up only to hear 7 gasps.

Oh yay!


	7. Isa, Mar, Anna, Maribelles and now Bella

**Ohkaii, here's my explanation for re-uploading all the chapters -- People don't really like the nickname Roy, and I totally get why they don't, so I changed it. Sorry again.**

_Hi everyone! It's been quite a while. School caught up to me, same with my writer's block. It got so bad, I lost all inspiration. In fact, my inspiration has yet to return, but I felt I owed you at least the chapter I had started. I finally finished. And I guarantee, it sucks for my standards. It's not the greatest nor is it the worst. But, it definitely doesn't qualify for anything above or equal to decent either. Anywayz, enjoy maybe._

_Oh! And thank you for all your reviews. I've been quite the slacker on this story, and you guys are definitely not on reviewing it. I mean 94?!?! That's awesome! Thank you!_

**Isa, Annzles, Mar, Anna, Maribelles… let's add Bella to the list why don't we?**

Within seconds after my momentary lapse of control, my "secret" had been revealed. Well, they thought that. I didn't. I could just say something smart to the Cullens. I mean even if they left to protect me, they still left. Nothing would ever make what they did to me okay. One lapse, that's all it took for the Bella Swan secret to go away. But, would that ever mean anything to me? All my life, I've been forced through hell. Being a "felon's" daughter isn't all it's cracked out to be. And now it is time to show exactly what that does to you.

The Cullens all remained hovering around the portrait hole. Each one held different expressions, ranging from shock to depression. But the only one to really shock me was Rosalie. She by far was the most depressed. She looked like she was ready to fall down, curl into a ball, and die. Maybe, I'll be less harsh on her?

Well here goes nothing.

"Hello? May I ask why your emotions are so haphazard and all over the place?"

Silence overtook them all. Finally, Rose began to talk.

"Bella… is that you?"

"Rose, give it up my love is dead" Edward was whimpering, still moping about the ghost. God, the ghost wasn't that bad.

"Edward, grow up for once. What are you, a 109 now? You're whimpering over a ghost, and a bloody fake one at that. And Rose, I don't go by Bella. Call me Anna or Mar. Bella Swan was never me."

3-2-1, Right on cue. Alice rushes over and hugs me. But, she shudders away from my hostile stiff body.

"Bella, it's Alice. Your best friend. Please answer me."

She was the one who along with Edward was the closest to me. And I don't care if the were protecting me. I can do that myself. I'm not a frickin' porcelain doll.

"Alice. I'm not your best friend. And. It. Is. Not. Bella."

Who knew? A few hostile words was all it took to shut her up. And with that, I turned and walked away, my hair changing back to its beautiful self. Fred and George remained behind with the Cullens while laughing their arses off for they knew where I would be going.

I ran for it. I just ran. To the only place I felt was sacred anymore. Every place, in Forks, La Push, and Hogwarts was tampered with. Everywhere except for one place, my tree, the weeping willow everyone overlooked. But some one was already there. Hesitantly walking up to the mystery person, I tapped their shoulder. He jerked back and met my gaze.

Man, had I completely forgot about him. Malfoy… Draco Malfoy was sitting inside the willow's guarding canopy. He scooted over and patted the ground next to him. This was always how we were, distant in public, but when one of us needed the other, we were there. After all, we were cousins, regardless of how distant or if my father was singed of the tapestry.

"Why hello there, Draco."

"Anna."

"What's got you in such a slump?"

"Probably the same thing as you. Love."

"Yea, it is bloody horrible. Wait, how'd you know?"

"I have my ways Anna. I have my ways."

"Oh, and that doesn't include anything suggestive?"

"Do you want me to show you suggestive?"

"Draco… you know I think you're sexy. But it is just wrong. I mean Harry. How would we break it to him?"

"Oh you know how"

And with that we broke into fits of laughter, while holding each other for support. Nothing seemed better right now, than a simple conversation with no strings attached. But there was neither always something nor the other holding me back. Today, I wish something wouldn't bother me, but yet something did. I was starving, and that could mean only one thing, having to face everyone. But, before I could mention my need for food, my stomach did it for me with one giant rumble. Draco laughed and got up.

Holding his hand out so chivalrously, he asked "May we my dear cousin Anna?"

Laughing I complied. I figured if Draco could be this normal, so could I. I mean, he is the bad boy of Slytherin, and I the soon-to-be badass of Gryffindor. The Cullens wanted Bella back, but that wasn't who they were getting at all. They would get the true me.

We paraded into the Great Hall. No one took any notice of us, except for the Cullens. But, they weren't all together. Rosalie was nestled next to… George?!? I must have missed something. They were so close it was scary. Why?!? Rosalie and Emmett…. But then after looking at Emmett I saw something I'd never thought I'd see in his eyes, the same sorrow in Edward's. Something was up and I was determined to find out.

I strutted over to the twins and Rose and sat right next to Fred. Nothing seemed more bizarre to him too.

"Rose? George? Care to explain?"

"Anna. I'm sorry for everything we did back to you in Forks, but I took no part in it. Emmett wished to protect you, not only from Jasper but me. He thought I culd spiral out of control because of what Jasper did. It was wrong and rude of him. He and Edward both wanted us all to leave to protect you. But, I refused. And then because of my decision, we were no more. I'm sorry Anna. If I knew you were Bella from the beginning, I probably would have explained myself sooner." By the end of her ramble, Rose looked like she was about to cry and George just pulled her closer. She instantly calmed. Wow… even Emmett never had that effect on Rose.

"Rose, I never blamed you. Emmett and Edward both were wrong to do this, but I guess there is nothing we can do about it. They both do look genuinely sorry. But, I don't think that is enough. I'm grateful you stayed in Forks. I just wish I had known. But no matter, how about we forget all about the bad and focus on the good? I think we could become great friends. I do believe I have some catching up to do on sarcasm and what not."

And just like that Rose and I had made up. For the rest of the day, I left the rest of the Cullens with Harry, Maya, and Ron. I would have to thank them later. Fred, George, Rose, and I went exploring. We joked around and goofed off like we were friends forever, not like one of us recently joined the group mere hours ago. Pranks were necessary, and by the end of the day, we had doubled over in laughter an unnumerable amount of times. Emmett and Edward were targets of many of these pranks, but they could never catch us. We were just that quick.

As the day grew to a close, the four of us walked the Hogwarts halls, arms around one another, while everyone was hustling off to their common rooms. Finally when we arrived at our common room, we all plopped right down on the sofas and cracked up one last time. Life was finally going my way, but tomorrow I might have some hard core explaining to do.

**Thanks for reading! Please give me ideas. I'm losing all my creative juices here. In fact, this chapter had no creativeness whatsoever. It sucked badly. I hope, I can get this story back up to the standard I held for it earlier. Thanks again for reading, and I have to say one more thing. Review, both good and bad are welcome. I need to develop this story. I have the "bare bones" for the plot, but nothing else. I want to know what you want in the story so I can incorporate it. Maybe, you guys will give me the inspiration I need to. So please review.**

**Oh! And send me any stories y'want me to do other than this one!**


End file.
